dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (Global): 4 Year Anniversary
Click to return to the top of the page. For the Japanese version of this page, see here. World Tournament n°28 ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x7 x7 ---- World Tournament reward ---- 'Desert Rescue! Giru Saves the Day!' • 4th Anniversary! Pan's Secret Adventure • World Tournament! Who Will Be Hercule's Successor? 300px|link=Desert Rescue! Giru Saves the Day!300px|link=4th Anniversary! Pan's Secret Adventure300px|link=World Tournament! Who Will Be Hercule's Successor? ---- Dokkan Awakenings x15 ---- Farmable cards x5 90px|link=Grand Tour Companion Giru ---- Reward cards ---- ---- New cards ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr.' 189px|center|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr. ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 'Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan' Stage 2 • Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan Stage 2 300px|link=Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan300px|link=Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan ---- Dokkan Awakenings x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x7 x12 x7 x7 'Dragon Ball GT: 7 Shadow Dragons Saga' • Extreme Z-Battle: Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. • Wish Upon an Eternal Dragon • Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! Level 4, 5 & 6 ---- Farmable Cards x5 90px|link=Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. 90px|link=Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. x15 x40 x30 x30 90px|link=Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. 'Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash: GT Special Edition (10th)' ---- Reward Card ---- ---- New Cards ---- 90px|link=A New Adventure Unfolds Goku (GT) & Pan (GT) & Trunks (GT)45px|link=Awakening Medals: Goku (GT) x1 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Pan (GT) x3 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Trunks (GT) x3 90px|link=Epic Clashes on Unknown Planets Goku (GT) & Pan (GT) & Trunks (GT) 90px|link=Epic Clashes on Unknown Planets Goku (GT) & Pan (GT) & Trunks (GT)45px|link=Awakening Medals: Goku (GT) x1 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Pan (GT) x7 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Trunks (GT) x7 90px|link=Most Calamitous Revenge Ever Baby Vegeta x1 x7 90px|link=Tuffle Power Evolved Super Baby 1 90px|link=Tuffle Power Evolved Super Baby 1 x12 x12 x12 'The Universe Is in Peril! Birth of the Shadow Dragons' • Extreme Z-Battle: The Omnipotent Shadow Dragon Omega Shenron ---- Reward Card ---- 90px|link=Culmination of Hope Goku (GT) 90px|link=Culmination of Hope Goku (GT)#Extreme Z-Awakened 'Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission' center|300px|link=Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 10x x10 10x x10 x20 x20 x20 x20 90px|link=The Ultimate Evil and Hatred Baby Janemba x20 x20 ---- Farmable cards ---- x10 x10 x10 x10 90px|link=Unstoppable Evolution Ahms (3rd Form) ---- New cards ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Netherworld Demon Super Janemba' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- 45px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Janemba x15 45px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Janemba x40 45px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Janemba x30 45px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Janemba x30 x12 x20 x12 x12 x12 x20 x12 x12 'New Enemies! Androids in Action' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x20 ---- Farmable Cards ---- x20 'World Tournament n°29' 350px|link=World Tournament n°29 ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 ---- World Tournament rewards ---- 'Emerge! Mysterious Monster Cell' • Ultimate Confrontation! The Cell Games • Boss Rush stage 8 • Super Battle Road (21-30) • Tricks Won't Work! Tile Breaking Challenge • Ultimate Leveling Up! Chamber of Spirit and Time ---- Farmable cards ---- x10 x10 ---- Reward cards ---- 'Transcendent Awakening Surpassing the Strongest' • The Horrific Cell Games Stage 4 ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth) x35 90px|link=The Warrior Who Surpassed Goku Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth) 90px|link=The Warrior Who Surpassed Goku Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth)45px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth) x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 'Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash: Androids Edition' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x30 x30 90px|link=Absolute Defiance Android 18 'Ultimate Confrontation! The Cell Games Stage 6 - 10' • Extreme Z-Area: Androids/Cell Saga • Infinite Dragon Ball History • Evolution of the Ultimate Life Form ---- Extreme-Z Awakenings ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' ' x15 x40 x30 x30' Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Guide Category:Mobile